Web advertisers and other third parties sometimes have a vested interest in web user's searching habits. In particular, web advertisers may be interested in knowing popular web pages or search terms that users are accessing and submitting in order to effectively place their advertisements on certain web pages. Conventionally, it may take weeks or months to be able to provide a statistical analysis of web browsing information from a plurality of users. However, third parties, web advertisers in particular, may be interested in being able to receive such statistical information much faster. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a method in which third parties can receive information that has been updated within hours, minutes, or even seconds from when a request for such information is submitted.